Taking the World by Storm
by williamsangel88
Summary: de-aged, Fem!Harry. If the hosts thought that no-one would object to Haruhi joining their club they were seriously mistaken. HaruhixFem!Harry sisters relationship. CANON HaruhixTamaki, Fem!HarryxKyouya. DISCONTINUED/HIATUS/UPFORADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Taking the World by Storm**

 **Summary:** de-aged, Fem!Harry. If the hosts thought that no-one would object to Haruhi joining their club they were seriously mistaken. HaruhixFem!Harry sisters relationship. CANON HaruhixTamaki, Fem!HarryxKyouya.

 **Disclaimer:** Haven't I told you that I own these characters multiple times now XD (cheeky me, of course I don't own anything)

 **Warnings:** distrusting, independent, de-aged Fem!Harry. A good amount of fluff, rose petals and glitter especially in later chapters. Boyxboy relationships mentioned.

Follows the manga rather than the anime! The problem there is that the timeline of the manga is a little weird. Between chapter one (May?) and two (December) is such a large gap that you have to wonder if Haruhi entered Ouran after the Golden Week (August/September?) rather than the traditional April start. Then again Ouran must have special rules for late students… it is a business school after all. So I had Haruhi start late.

 **Chapter 1  
Not What I Wanted**

Haruhi was late. The seventeen-year-old sighed and checked her watch. Hadn't they agreed to meet each other like five minutes ago? She was sure her sister had agreed and even asked directions to their agreed meeting point. The raven head wondered if she should start looking for her younger sibling when green eyes noticed a familiar figure making their way towards the other side of the school. Said emerald green eyes narrowed in confusion and made to follow the familiar figure.

Staying a few steps behind Haruhi, the raven head wondered where the younger girl was going and if she was really lost. The girl appeared quite resigned about something. It had been a month already since her little sister had joined school and the changes had already started. While the seventeen-year-old had been able to afford the puffy yellow dress and the tacky Mary Jane's, Haruhi had insisted on wearing that god-awful sweater Ranka liked to wear once upon a time on rainy days. She had barely shown any interest when her older sister had suggested giving her a haircut when those neighbourhood kids put gum in her hair. Together with their grandfather's glasses… well Haruhi suddenly fit the part of the commoner in a rich brat's school. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb.

The raven head knew that something had changed when they walked home – Haruhi was late for once – and the slightly dense sixteen-year-old had a brand new Ouran uniform her sister _knew_ the girl hadn't had before. The contacts and the haircut were also a dead-giveaway that something had changed drastically. Haruhi wouldn't speak of it and the seventeen-year-old worried that her younger sister had become trapped in some kind of rich kids plot. Observing Haruhi for the rest of the week made the older of the two sisters realise that something was really wrong. While the rich were vicious in their way of speech – they could rip you limb for limb and leave you chocking in your own vomit just with their words – they had reputations to uphold. If you were found out destroying other people's property it didn't matter how much your fortune or social standing was, you would be disgraced and discarded.

Now, though, Haruhi seemed to have forgotten the agreement the two had made at the beginning of the week. And after everything the older of the two had done for her. _For shame Haruhi, for shame_! And now the girl had the gall to go to the South Wing! Hadn't she – her precious older sister who had looked after the little sixteen-year-old since she was about eight – told that dense little cutie that she shouldn't, under any circumstances, go to the South Wing!

"I'm so proud!" the raven head muttered. "The Evans gene has survived in you after all."

As green eyes followed her sister to the infamous Host Club's hideout a plan started to form inside her head. Something as devilish as her father could be at times when he was in one of his more cunning moods. Had she remembered them some people would have called it a James Potter moment while others would have sworn it was something Lily Evans would have done. All Mizuki knew was that Haruhi wasn't going to live this down…

…

It had been planned carefully. The sacrifice which was the destroyed homework, a few good pens and even a few precious belongings had to be made. Mizuki could have stopped it. She would have destroyed that little princess who dared lay their pretty, little hands on Haruhi's belongings but knew that she would be overruled without absolute proof. It was why she didn't mind leaving it for now because, even though she would have to ask for a few favours, Mizuki would never forgive or forget the wrongdoing towards her sister.

She hadn't always been this overprotective towards anyone. Then again, before the incident, Mizuki had been Jane Lily Potter, Girl-Who-Lived-To-Die-Another-Day and most powerful witch since Morgana. It was why, after the war which had lasted too long and had destroyed too many lives, she had gone into hiding. Her capture had been a stupidly simple plan organised by two wannabe Death Eaters and a girl with a crazed jealousy towards the Girl-Who-Defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Once-More. She hadn't known Sally-Anne Perks very well, having only been in her company for a few classes and never even having to sit next to the Ravenclaw girl in any of them, so it had been a mystery to Mizuki why the girl had even wanted to act on her jealousy. In any case, after spending a few months in their company absorbing too much Dark Magic for her liking, Mizuki had been able to escape but not before being hit by a few stray curses. When Mizuki made it back to London she had been de-aged, feverish and almost beyond recognition.

The Goblins, while a stubborn race and still a little cross with her about the rescued dragon, took her in and nourished her back to health. They found her remaining family – not the Dursley's thankfully – and dropped her off in Japan with her inheritance letter, seal ring and address to the Fujioka residence. Fujioka Ranka, who had just lost his wife to illness, had been hesitant to accept the Heir to the Potter and Black lines at first because he hadn't been sure if he could afford looking after another child. But Mizuki had explained her history and proven her worth, sailing through her school work and helping in caring for the young Haruhi who had accepted her almost immediately.

Haruhi, while already quite independent because of her mother's sickbed, had quickly become spoiled by Mizuki who took on her job as a sister to go above and beyond. She would be damned if Haruhi would suffer anything lasting because her mother died. The little brown eyed girl had surprised her into being very resilient and independent. That aloof look she would give Mizuki whenever they would talk about their classmates and any form of activity that had to be shared with other people. They bonded over cooking and looking after Ranka because the dad turned mother could be a real handful.

And now, here they were, both accepted into Ouran Academy – Haruhi on merit and Mizuki for wealth and merit – creating their own reputations in this world and trying to make it a better place. Mizuki already was halfway to the finish line of course, being forced to re-take all her exams in the Muggle world because there was no way she was going to go near the Wizarding world unless she wanted to create a great hole on this side of the Earth. And she liked Japan with all its crazy traditions and wild personalities.

Mizuki – unlike her sister – blended into the background, becoming one of the crowd because standing out was just not part of her plan. She enjoyed being a steady 4th place among the other second years with Suoh Tamaki being first, Ootori Kyouya second and Jounouchi Ayame a close third. While she was on friendly terms with Ayame-chan, Mizuki couldn't be bothered talking to the two boys and they didn't appear to be interested in her anyway. She had frightened most of her classmates away anyway by openly showing an interest in the Black Magic Club and the Culinary Club. Where Jane Potter had been a wallflower in her crusade for justice, Fujioka Mizuki had become the brilliant minded pariah. Meaning she fit in well at Ouran Academy.

It was something Haruhi clearly still had to learn if she wanted to survive here. Was that why she had been accepted into the Host Club and had resigned herself to any teasing and bullying that may come with it?

Mizuki gritted her teeth. That girl really was too stubborn for her own good. Why hadn't she gone to her older sister when she first learned she was in trouble? Had the distance created by Mizuki's studies caused too great a hole in their relationship or was this the Evans gene as well? She recognised this behaviour of course but Mizuki didn't want to admit to it. And so she decided that enough was enough. She would put a stop to these Hosts and whatever they were doing to her cute little sister.

The first thing she had to do was destroy the little _princess_ who had dared lay her dirty claws into Haruhi. With the help of Nekozawa-senpai, Mizuki had that Ayanokouji girl running for the hills quite literally. It had taken some blood from her and quite a few tears, but it left Mizuki feeling satisfied that she would not tolerate bullying no matter the person.

Finally it was time for Mizuki to enter the infamous Host Club. She would rip those Hosts a new one and take her adorable sister back. Haruhi wouldn't leave her sight again; Mizuki would make sure of that.

…

December – the first snow that approaches with the freezing wind. Christmas spices that linger in the air and the constant green of holy lining the walls. It was about time for Mizuki to safe her sister from those Hosts. She followed the aloof girl to the 3rd Music Room and steeled herself before entering. A blast of flowers and a heat wave nearly made Mizuki faint and any reflexes from her past life hit her like a bludger making her want to draw her wand. The wand she hadn't carried around since the incident with Perks. It brought back memories that should be long dealt with but it seemed that the Host Club was destined to mess with her head.

"Welcome princess!"

She had to admit that they had done the room up pretty well. It was like a true tropical paradise with soaring temperatures and "Is that a toucan?" Mizuki muttered as she watched it fly by in a daze.

One of those pesky Hosts – Ootori Kyouya if her information was correct – wandered over to her side with a minute smile and a gleam in his eyes that could have send shivers down her spine if Mizuki hadn't been dead set on being cross with them. "Welcome to our tropical paradise, princess, and welcome to the -"

"I'm looking for Haru-chan," Mizuki cut in. She wanted to glare at Ootori, to mock whatever she could find to mock about, but even one glance at the Host made her stomach do a funny flip so she refrained from looking at him. She came here with a purpose. To rescue her cute sister from these demons with their palm trees and fancy clothing revealing way too much and; "are those hibiscus?"

"A flower for every season," Ootori said, seemingly unfazed by being largely ignored. "I believe you were looking for someone? May I be of service in finding such a person for you?"

Mizuki looked up sharply, opening her mouth to give a retort that seemed to lose its intensity by simply looking at the Host standing patiently beside her. "I am." Anything else she wanted to say died away. This was the Shadow King. If anyone was capable of tricking her adorable sister into staying it was him. This rookie at life already spoiled and used to getting everything he wants. But he wasn't getting the satisfaction of tricking Mizuki into believing she owed him anything.

Before either of them could say anything more a startled cry made the toucan take flight again. "Onee-sama," Haruhi said, her face oddly flushed and her hair a mess as if she had just… "It's not what you think!"

"It had better not be," Mizuki growled lowly, her sharp green eyes trying to zero in on the one who had caused her sister to be in such a state. Hastily straightened blonde hair, sparkling violet eyes, a blush and yet a pout as if he had been rejected. His clothes were perfect though; no suspicious creases or folds. The outfit still perfectly fastened and according to traditions. No – nothing serious appeared to have happened but that didn't mean nothing _had_ happened.

"Tamaki-senpai just wanted us to wearing matching outfits but I refused," Haruhi explained while the blonde was trying to understand the situations. Mizuki could just about see the wheels turning inside that little brain of his. Trying to figure out who she was and maybe even where he had seen her before – that did share a few classes after all – and maybe even what her relationship could be with Haruhi. For some reason she doubted he could guess their relationship before the day was out.

"Shouldn't you ask permission before you start courting my little sister?" Mizuki asked.

No; this wasn't what she had wanted for her little sister at all.

 **TBC…**


	2. Author Note

**Author note:**

Yes, this is one of those most dreaded author notes. When I started FF I always thought I was never going to be one of those people who leave their stories unfinished/discontinued/hiatus or whatever. But now it seems life has caught up with me and no matter how much I would love to continue writing, I just don't have the time anymore.

For anyone who wants an explanation:

It all started last year (2015). I was happy, life was good. I had a job that I loved, the shop was expanding so there was no way I was going to get the boot. I had returned from Japan a happy woman, planned and went to do a road trip through Wales and England and had money enough to plan another trip to Japan in 2016. I had a tentative 'boyfriend' that I told nobody about because I didn't want to curse it (I seem to have a bit of bad luck in steady relationships) and I went to an Anime convention.

It all fell apart from there…

I am at an age where you either spend the rest of your life as a lone wolf – never married, always travelling and living alone – or you have a family, settle down and worry about your kids. For obvious reasons I disregarded the second. After a massive failed relationship and a few hopeless flings after that, I decided I was better off alone. That was until I entered a 'relationship' with a guy who… well… at least he was an improvement on my ex-fiancé.

Long story short, in November I found out I was 20 weeks pregnant. I lost myself when I heard that I would lose my job and when I learned the guy I had loved had been keeping a relationship on the side and could not afford to have a child from a woman he didn't love.

Good news: my baby Harry was born a week and a half after my own birthday and at four months old demands a lot of attention and love which he receives in the form of myself and his grandparents, my sister and brother dote on him too. I can honestly say that I am a very happy woman.

About continuing/finishing my stories:

To channel Hermione "I'm really sorry about this…" and you know the rest.


End file.
